The Rebirth and the Reuniting
by RavenRogue
Summary: A young girl wakes up in a rainy forest. She is taken in by a kind woman who names her "Papillon". Papillon likes the woman and the other children in the woman's house, but something strange is going on......
1. Papillon in the downpour

The Rebirth and the Reuniting  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Papillon in the Downpour  
  
Papillon, the pouring rain plastering her purple bangs to her forehead, wandered through the forest. She had woken up in there, not knowing where she was or who she was. Shivering, she embraced herself and walked on. Her bare feet sinking in the mud, she finally gave up her journey and collapsed on a nearby stone. A woman approached her. Her vision clouded by the rain and mist, Papillon could not tell who the woman was. The woman kneeled down beside Papillon. "Do not worry, young one. I shall take care of you." She told Papillon. Papillon's vision blacked out.  
  
**********  
  
Papillon opened her eyes, blinked, and then examined her surroundings. She was in a white room with bare walls and a single closet and a wardrobe. Papillon shakily got to her feet and opened the closet. Two outfits. One was a very slutty looking purple outfit, and the other was a more dignified outfit made up of a blue leatard, a purple skirt, purple thigh-length boots and blue gloves. Papillon shut the closet and headed over to a vanity table. She saw a pink tiara with an up-side-down heart and several swirls designed on it. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and sighed. This tiara seemed somehow familiar to her.   
  
Papillon moved towards the door with the purple crystal knob. She grasped the knob in her hand and turned it, pushed open the door and entered a long stretch of hallway. She shut the door behind her, then turned and looked at the door she had just entered through. "Papillon", it read in purple text. The door across from her read, in red text;"Crow". Wandering over to the room at the end of the hall, Papillon emerges in a large Foyer. A woman with red hair trailing on the floor behind her turns to see Papillon. "Oh! Papillon-chan! Yorokobashi! Ohayo!" The woman greets her. Papillon is silent. "You do not understand me?" The woman asks. "Welcome, young one. Good morning." She repeats in a different language. Papillon smiles and bows before the woman. "Good morning, Madame. Where am I?" It seems that Papillon has not spoken in a long time, the woman thinks, noticing Papillon's slight stutter. "You are in the Ginga Kyujo, my home and the place where I bring all of the young ones with special powers." The woman explained, bowing to Papillon. "I am Megamiginga. All of the young ones here refer to me as Ginga-sama, or Madame Ginga." Papillon smiles. "Ginga-sama....." She murmurs.   
  
"You mentioned children with special powers?" Papillon asks. Ginga nods. "Yes. The children here are descendants of legendary 'magicians' and have special powers." She explains. Then, the sound of footsteps is heard down the hall where Papillon came from. A young girl with brown hair up in two buns comes skipping out. She hugs Ginga's legg. "Ohayo, Ginga-sama!" She giggles. "Ohayo, Mouse." Ginga replies, trying to pry the young mouse-looking girl off of her legg. "Ohayo!" The three of them turn to see two teenage girls, one wearing a blue dress and the other wearing a red vest, a white shirt and red pants. The girl in blue trips and goes flying forward, but the girl in red catches her. The two of them laugh. "Ohayo, Fish, Crow." Ginga greets the two girls. "Is Kitten still locked up in her room?" Fish, the girl in blue, nods. "She's so eerie, the way she stays in there from 8:00 to Noon. And you KNOW she's not sleeping. I hear her in there chanting." She shivers.   
  
"Ohayo!" Four more teenagers come running out, two with pink hair and two with blond hair. "Ohayo! Styx! Memory! Tein! Hana!" Ginga greets the four girls. She beckons for them all to line up infront of her, facing Papillon. The clacking of high-heels is heard from the hallway. A girl of about 16 walks out of her room wearing a bitter expression. "Ohayo, Keroko!" Ginga greets her. "Ohayo." Keroko grumbles bitterly as she passes by. Ginga smiles at Papillon. "She's like this every morning." She explains. "Ohayooooooooooo!" Everyone turns to see a girl wearing pink and gray come running out of the room from the other end of the hallway. "Ohayo, Fox!" Ginga greets her. "The rest of the girls will be out in a minute." She assures Papillon. Then, several 'ohayo's' are heard as a large mass of teenagers come racing out of their rooms. "Ohayo, Blood, Flower, Hokyo, Thae, Kitten." Ginga greets all of them. "Keroko! Get over here, please!" Keroko comes trudging out of the kitchen and stands infront of Ginga, facing Papillon.  
  
"Now that everyone is here, I will introduce you." Ginga informs Papillon, smiling. "This is Keroko, she's a little ill-tempered and bossy at times and doesn't speak unless she has to." She places her hand on Keroko's shoulder. Then her hand moves to Crow, the girl in red. "This is Crow. She and Fish hardly ever part." She smiles at Fish. "I'm sure that you can guess that this is Fish." Papillon nodded. Ginga continued, placing her hand on the should of a blond girl with red clothes. "This is Tein. She's a little troublesome. And this is her sister, Hana." Ginga placed her hand on the shoulder of Phi, the girl with blond hair and green clothes. Ginga moved over to three girls. "These are the triplets. Blood, the one in red, Thae, the one in yellow and Flower, the one in green." She placed her hand on the head of the girl wearing pink and gray. "This is Fox, and next to her, the girl with brown hair wearing gray, is Mouse." She patted Mouse and the head and moved over to a teenager of about 17 wearing black and red. "This is Hokyo. She's the oldest." She smiles at Hokyo and walks over to the two girls with pink hair. "This, thie girl in green, is Styx. This is her sister, in pink, Memory. Next to memory, the girl in black with cat ears is the last of my large family besides you........" Ginga walks out from behind the girls and walks infront of the solemn girl wearing all black with a bell necklace. ".....is Kitten." Ginga becomes quite solemn. Kitten doesn't look up at the sound of her name. Ginga recovers from her sadness.  
  
She walks behind Papillon and places her hand on her shoulder. "Watashi no ko, wa ojo koko de wa Papillon-chan. Wa ojo wa atarashii koko de. Onegai shimasu imasu yasashii ni kanojo no." Ginga says in Japanese. Papillon looks up at Ginga curiously. "What?" She inquires. "I told them who you are and to be nice to you. They will be calling you Papillon and treat you like a sister. You are now one of the Sisters of Space." Ginga explains, smiling brightly. Papillon wonders what a papillon is, and she figures it must be some sort of flower. It sounded like it. "Now! It's time for breakfast!" Ginga smiled brightly and lead the large group of girls into a huge dining room with a long table. There were fifteen chairs for the fifteen people. Ginga walked over to a closet, opened it and pulled out a chair and placed it in the only empty space. All the girls took their seats. Ginga headed into the kitchen to prepare some food. Papillon glances over at Kitten. Kitten, seeming to sense Papillon looking at her, shot an angry glance at the purple-haired girl.   
  
Ginga came back into the dining room holding two plates of pancakes. She places them down infront of Styx and Memory. It took quite a while before all of the places were set. There was something strange about Ginga's eyes. Her expression was strange and she never glanced up once at Papillon. Papillon once again glanced over at Kitten, who was only picking at her food. "Kitten, eat." Was the onyl thing Ginga said during the entire meal. 


	2. Papillon in the hardship

Chapter 2  
  
Papillon in the hardship  
  
After breakfast, Ginga suggested that the girls head into the Family Room and get aquainted with eachother. Kitten didn't fallow, but instead entered her room. Papillon wondered why Kitten hadn't fallowed, but decided against asking. When they entered the Family Room, Papillon sat in the corner rocking chair and watched everyone gossiping and chatting. After a while, Fish and Crow left. The numbers eventually decreased to just Papillon, Memory and Styx. Styx and Memory were talking about Papillon. "She's weird, isn't she?" Styx whispered. "Why didn't she talk to anyone?" Memory shrugged. "She's just a little shy." She replied. "But, still, I sense something weird about her." Styx nodded in agreement. The two glanced over at Papillon before they headed back to their rooms. Papillon sunk into the chair. She had barely spoken since she came here, and had she felt welcome? No. There was something strange about that Ginga woman. She seemed quite heart warming in the beginning, but her eyes turned cold once they sat down at the table. Papillon embraced herself. "I'm so frightened......I'm so cold......so confused....." A tear fell from her eye and dampened her torn skirt. "Who am I? Who are these children? ........and what's so special about me? Little me? Why does this woman have me? Why aren't I with my mother?" She began to sob.   
  
Placing both feet onto the cold wooden floor slowly, she went back into her room. She shut the door and fell onto her bed, crying into the sheets. A translucent image of a woman almost identical to Papillon appeard with her arms wrapped around the crying girl. The woman caressed Papillon's hair, sighed and disppeared as the door was opened. Ginga entered the room. She was carrying a picture frame. "Papillon, young one, I.......don't entirely know how to say this, but.....I knew your mother." She told Papillon. Papillon's cries turned silent and she turned to face Ginga. "You knew her? What was she like? Who was she? What did she look like? Where is she?" Thousands of questions. "I knew I shouldn't have told you." Ginga sighed. "Here is a picture of her." She handed Papillon the picture. It was a portrait. A woman with dark blue lipstick, shoulder-length, wavey purple hair, dark blue eyes and a pink tiara stared back at her. he look on her face made it evident that she was not too happy in her life. Papillon glanced up at Ginga and saw that she had left. Papillon stood and hung the portrait on her wall. "What makes me special?" She murmured, as if asking the portrait.   
  
Beginning to weep again, Papillon flung herself face down onto the bed and used her pillow to muffle her cries. She didn't want Ginga coming in again. She didn't like Ginga. Her aura was cold. A bright midnight blue light shone down onto Papillon. "Young one...." A rough voice, similar to Papillon's, said. Papillon's tears halted and she sat up and turned to face a girl about her heigth and age. "Young one, you must fight. Fight back for her. Your mother." The girl commanded. "Who are you?!" Papillon demanded. The sword that the girl was carrying looked very sharp. "I am........myself.......you......your mother......" The girl informed Papillon. She shook her head. "You, my child, are confused. Your mother died during a great war.......a great war.......and she died fighting against everything she believed in. Your mother fell long before that, and when she died then, her spirit, carring on a purple butterfly.......a purple butterfly......came to you and now her spirit is within you, and protecting you.......protecting you.......You and your mother are one in the same, in a way. I am the part of you that became lost in all the confusion in your heart.......your heart.......and therefor I was unable to appear to you in my true form. I am the forgotten part of you.......the forgotten part of you." The girl pointed at Papillon. "My name.......my name......Sailor Papillon." She bowed before continuing.   
  
"Your mother's spirit erased your memory so you wouldn't get caught up in the fight and sent you to a faraway forest. She meant for you to find peace there, but the wicked Senshi of the new generation had fallowed her and found you. Now you must avenge your mother's death. To do this, I will restore your memories." Sailor Papillon placed her hands on her blue brooch and a purple butterfly flew towards Papillon and entered her body. Sailor Papillon smiled brightly just before Papillon's vision went white. When the white light faded, Papillon was standing in a large field. Her mother was standing infront of her, smiling. Her vision went white again. She then saw a great war, her mother fighting in it. The white light flashed again. A graveyard filled with tombstones. Another flash of light. The forest she had awoken in. Papillon opened her eyes. "I am...........Papillon Cocoon the second, the heir to the throne of the Cocoon Empire! And my mission! Avenge the death of my mother!" Sailor Papillon nodded, and in a burst of blue butterflies, disappeared. Papillon looked down at herself to see that she was carrying Sailor Papillon's sword and that she was wearing Sailor Papillon's outfit! Then, Ginga came bursting through the door. Papillon turned to confront her. "You!" Ginga shouted at the purple-haired heroine. "What are you doing?!" "Now I understand who I am! I am the heir to the throne of Planet Cocoon! Sailor Papillon!" Papillon shouted. Ginga clenched her fists and glared angrily. "I thought this might happen if I gave you that picture. I liked you, Papillon-chan. But I guess there is no other way." She unclenched her right fist and tapped Papillon's forehead. A bright flash of golden light engulfed Papillon, and she fainted. Then, the spirit of Papillon's mother, Sailor Cocoon, appeared. "YOU! Don't you DARE touch her again!" Sailor Cocoon commanded. Ginga laughed. "What will you do about it? Fool!" Cocoon was sorrowed by this occurance.  
  
"Don't EVER hurt her AGAIN!" She screamed. Ginga grinned and raised her fist. She pulled down her sleeve to reveal a golden shackle with a purple crystal in it. The crystal flashed and Sailor Cocoon disappeared. "I won't allow you to interfere with my plans for this girl." Ginga mumbled as if Cocoon could still hear her. She picked up Papillon. Papillon's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" She inquired. "You were not acting yourself." Ginga replied. "Where's my mother?" Papillon asked. "You don't have a mother." Ginga told her bitterly. Papillon reached over and touched the purple velvet glove on her arm. She touched her palm and felt the indentation of something. She had been gripping something with great force. What? The indentation felt like......a hilt? Since when did Papillon have a sword? Her memories were fuzzy. Had that woman who appeared infront of her in her bedroom been her mother? She looked like she might be. Since when did Papillon have an outfit like this? So many questions she wanted to ask, but she kept her mouth closed.   
  
Ginga placed Papillon back onto her bed and left. Papillon sat up in bed, embracing her leggs and staring straight ahead. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am myself and my mother and you." Papillon replied to her own question her voice suddenly changing. "Who am I?" her voice went back to normal, but the next time she spoke it changed again. "You are the heir." Then, Papillon fainted.   
  
Papillon awoke, changed and then headed into the dining room where Ginga was preparing breakfast. "Ohayo." Papillon greeted her, finally understanding the language in which Ginga spoke. "Ohayo." Ginga replied bitterly. She continued carrying the plates of pancakes from the kitchen and onto the table. The other girls came into the dining room and took their seats. Ginga left the room when breakfast began. "Isn't Ginga-sama going to eat with us?" Styx asked Blood quietly. "I bet it's that new girl's fault." Blood replied, also whispering. Everyone immediately turned to look at Papillon. Crow giggled and whispered something into Fish's ear. Fish giggled. It must be some stupid joke, Papillon thought bitterly. "I just can't wait!" Fish sighed. Papillon looked at Fish curiously, but didn't ask.   
  
Surely the joke was about me, Papillon thought as she left the breakfast table. "About how I'm pale, or how I'm shy." She thought aloud. When she entered the foyer, she noticed two winding staircases. She began to ascend the left one. "I never noticed these before." She murmured. There was a single door at the top of the stairway. She opened the door to see Ginga walking around in circles examining some boxes. "Ginga-sama?" Papillon called from the doorway. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Ginga shook her head. "I'm not hungry. I'm busy." She told Papillon. Papillon shrugged and descended the same staircase she had ascended on. 


End file.
